Until Then
by 3kako
Summary: "Sampai nanti pun, aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu."
1. Chapter 1: Dear Armin Arlert

_Masih terekam jelas di benakku, pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, betapa aku menganggapmu lemah dan menyebalkan. Apakah kau juga masih mengingatnya, sayang? Saat akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk menguntai benang merah; yang bahkan sahabat menyebalkanmu pun tidak mengetahuinya. Selama kita bersama, sungguh, aku merasa bahwa aku ini adalah pria yang nista. Alih- alih menjadi sandaran hati atau tembok pelindungmu, kau dan tubuh mungilmu itulah yang selalu menjadi pelindung dalam sulitku, penghibur dalam laraku. Seringkali ku menangis dalam diamku, memikirkan betapa tak berdayanya, betapa tak pantasnya aku bila disandingkan denganmu. Tapi kau memilihku tanpa keraguan, meninggalkan semua pilihan hanya demi seorang lelaki payah sepertiku. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal karena tak dapat membahagiakanmu dan menepati janjiku. Maafkan aku, Armin_

* * *

All characters of Shingeki no Kyojin belong to the respective owner, Hajime Isayama- sensei

* * *

"Armin, aku menyukaimu."

Waktu itu aku benar- benar merasa sangat tolol. Hari pertama aku melihatmu; tidak, tepatnya kau dan 2 sahabat baikmu. Aku dan si bodoh Eren terlibat perkelahian, dan wanita cantik bernama Mikasa itu berhasil meredam kemarahan kami. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatiku. Anak dengan wajah ketakutan itu… Siapa? Aku terus memikirkannya hingga tidurku pun terganggu karenanya. Kau mungkin tidak tahu betapa kejamnya kau saat itu, bukan? Wajahmu yang polos itu sudah ribuan kali membunuhku, tahu. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa mataku selalu mengedar mencari sosokmu. Entah itu saat berlatih _sparing_ (hingga aku tidak fokus dan dikalahkan oleh lawanku, kau kejam sekali, Armin), atau tanpa sadar aku tidak sabar menunggu giliranmu berlatih berlatih menggunakan 3DMG. Hingga saat akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapamu, akhirnya aku mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit tentangmu. Kau mungkin memang terlihat lemah, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa kekuatan hatimu juga tidak kalah dari kadet- kadet terkuat sekalipun.

"Jean?" wajahmu mulai diselimuti rona merah, menatap dengan penuh keraguan, "Aku… Sepertinya aku salah dengar…"

"Tidak, Armin. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Ah… Wajah malu- malu itu. Mungkin kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku saat melihat iris biru beningmu mengedar kesana- kemari; tak sedikitpun melirik kearahku. Buku yang sedari tadi menemanimu pun kau lepaskan dengan tiba- tiba, membuatnya kini berpindah tempat dari tangan indahmu ke tanah berpasir.

Hening.

Tolong katakan sesuatu, Armin Arlert. Aku mulai tak bisa menahan gemetar hebat di kakiku. Walaupun aku berlagak keren setiap detik, hanya didepanmu, hanya saat bersamamu aku tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun.

"Ke… Kenapa?" kau bertanya dengan suara mencicit, "Aku ini lemah. Tidak seperti Eren dan yang lainnya, saat melihat titan di depan wajahku saja… Rasanya aku sudah mau pingsan."

Tolong jangan sebutkan nama bedebah itu saat aku sedang bersamamu.

"Padahal… Padahal Jean adalah orang yang hebat… Tidak sepertiku, kau adalah seorang yang kuat. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa termangu dan membaca- baca buku… Aku tak pantas bersamamu."

Oh, ini juga adalah salah satu sifatmu yang cukup menyebalkan. Aku tahu, terlalu naïf dan optimis adalah sifat yang tak kalah menyebalkan. Tapi aku benar- benar tidak tahan saat melihat pesimis dalam dirimu.

"Tidak. Banyak keindahan dalam dirimu, Armin. Kau hanya terlalu pesimis. Bahkan lemah atau uh, apalah… Kau sebenarnya tidak lemah! Aku tahu… Aku tahu itu. Memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik berarti kau berhasil melawan ketakutanmu. Tidak sepertiku yang dari awal sudah sangat egois dan memilih untuk menjadi Polisi Militer… Kau… Mungkin kekuatan fisikmu memang tidak seberapa, tapi hatimu sangat kuat…"

Sejenak aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata- kataku. Rasanya bibir ini terasa amat kelu saat melihat ekspresi yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Walau aku sering mendengar bahwa lelaki yang kucintai ini mudah sekali menitikkan air mata, tetapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis sungguhan tepat di depan mataku. Kau menutupi wajah itu dengan telapak tanganmu. Kau tahu, betapa bingungnya aku saat itu. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bersimpuh di depanmu. Kupegang tangan kecil itu erat, terasa sangat halus dan rapuh. Lalu kau memutuskan untuk berhenti menyembunyikan wajahmu dan menganggukkan kepalamu. Begitu bahagianya diriku saat itu hingga hampir saja aku menjatuhkan buliran air yang terkumpul di ujung pelupuk mataku. Kudekap tubuh kecilnya, dan tangannya pun dengan erat mengapit tubuhku.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku, Armin. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

* * *

"Jean," kau berucap dengan suaramu yang lembut. Rambut pirangmu yang indah berkilauan ditimpa cahaya mentari senja, "Kau tahu, walaupun pergi keluar tembok dan meneliti titan secara langsung adalah hal yang cukup mengerikan, tapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik."

"Benarkah? Aku juga," jawabku. Hari itu kami melakukan pelatihan untuk mempersiapkan perjalan keluar tembok esok hari. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat penting, mengingat ketatnya jadwal latihan dan bertambahnya rasa lelah di tubuhku. Tetapi selain itu ada hal yang lebih penting, yaitu peringatan satu tahun aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, Armin. Aku bahkan telah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Sebuah cincin yang rencananya akan kuberikan setelah kita pulang dari ekspedisi. Sambil memikirkan esok hari dengan senang, kita berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan maneuver 3D dan kugenggam tanganmu dengan lembut, tetapi kau malah menepisnya.

"Armin?"

Kau hanya terdiam dengan wajah kian memerah. Oh, begitu. Mungkin kau merasa malu karena aku adalah lelaki yang bodoh, yang tak pantas dijadikan kekasih. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Apakah aku begitu membosankan selama ini? Apakah semua kejutan yang kulakukan untukmu; seperti bunga di depan kamarmu setiap pagi atau berpegangan tangan seperti ini adalah hal kekanakan? Aku terus berjalan gontai hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan yang sempat menolakku tadi perlahan menggenggam tanganku lembut.

"Maaf Jean," ucapmu pelan, "Aku tak ingin kau malu karena mengencaniku. Dan kejutan- kejutan itu… Terimakasih, aku sangat bahagia. Aku… jadi sangat mencintai Jean…"

"E- eh?"

"A- aaaaa… Maafkan aku! Karena aku sudah lebih dari menyukai Jean, jadi, jadi… Mungkin sekarang ini aku sangat mencintaimu- be- begitu…"

Jujur saja, rangkaian kegiatan hari ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku malas tersenyum. Tapi saat melihatmu yang kebingungan dan mengucap kata 'cinta' dengan susah payah, tawaku lepas tanpa bisa dibendung. Biarlah ada berjuta orang yang menganggapku gila, aku tak peduli. Melihat sosokmu yang sangat indah ini saja sudah membuatku bersyukur telah hidup sedikit lebih lama.

"Ja- jangan tertawa dong," kau berujar kesal sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang masih saja tak meninggalkan wajahmu. Ya Tuhan, Arminku benar- benar sangat manis.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, Armin. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan," kuelus kepalanya lembut, ia sempat ingin menepis tanganku untuk kedua kalinya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya memegangi tanganku.

"Jean, kau tidak malu menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku tertegun.

"Kenapa harus malu, Armin?"

"Kita sama- sama pria… Terlebih lagi, aku ini…"

Hah, aku tidak suka kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah. Saat aku memikirkan cara untuk mendiamkan lelaki rupawan di depanku ini, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendaratkan bibirku di bibir mungil yang sukses terdiam saat aku melancarkan serangan untuk beberapa saat. Akh, ini semua hanya untuk mendiamkanmu ya! Salahmu sendiri karena terlalu sering menjelek- jelekkan dirimu!

"Kau lebih berharga dari apa yang kau kira, Armin. Berhenti menjelek- jelekkan dirimu. Bahkan kekurangan yang kau sebut itu merupakan kelebihan di mataku, jadi tolong hentikan…"

Armin terbelalak kaget, sepertinya ia masih tak bisa mencerna perkataanku karena ciuman mendadak tadi. Sial, aku juga jadi lupa apa yang ingin aku bicarakan. Dapat kurasakan panas di kulit wajahku saat memandang sosokmu saat itu. Ingin sekali kupalingkan wajah, tapi hey, kenapa jadi aku yang sangat malu karena melakukan hal normal untuk sepasang kekasih seperti ini?

"Ma- maafkan aku, Armin! Ta- tadi itu pertama kalinya aku melakukannya, jadi maafkan aku kalau tadi gigi kita-"

Sial, aku salah bicara. Saat itu aku membuatmu sangat malu ya? Maafkan aku ya, Armin. Sesungguhnya aku juga sangat gugup. Entah kenapa aku terpikir untuk menciummu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak meminta izin sebelumnya. Tetapi yang kutemukan di depanku sesaat setelah itu adalah sosokmu yang tersenyum lebar, dengan tawa yang merdu bagaikan malaikat. Kau memberanikan diri mendekat ke wajahku, kemudian membalas ciumanku yang sedikit kasar dengan bibirmu yang terlampau lembut. Cukup lama kita menautkan bibir hingga melupakan waktu, melupakan dunia yang mengerikan ini untuk sementara. Saat itu kau menatapku intens, seakan menembus irisku. Aku benar- benar tidak mengerti, dari mana anak pemalu sepertimu mendapatkan keberanian besar untuk melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Jean," kau berucap dengan suara indahmu, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tiba- tiba aku merasakan dadaku bergejolak. Bukan, bukan hanya karena aksimu yang sangat diluar dugaan, Arminku sayang. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatku begitu terguncang. Tetapi kala itu sejenak kurasakan takut yang amat sangat. Entah kenapa tanganku hendak mengambil cincin yang akan kusematkan di jari mungilmu esok hari, tetapi kuurungkan niatku dan aku memilih untuk tersenyum dan menciummu cepat sekali lagi. Setiap keberanian perlu penghargaan kan? Walau wajahmu sangat merah karenanya; dan mungkin wajahku juga, kita tetap berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan dibawah mentari senja dan hawa dingin kota dalam tembok ini. Saat mata kita saling bertatapan, dan jemari ini saling bertautan, kau terkikik pelan. Membuatku terkejut, tetapi pada akhirnya aku pun tertawa mengiringimu.

"Selamat ya, ketua sub kelompok 2," ucapmu dengan tulus.

"Hah, kau membicarakan formasi pasukan untuk besok ya? Kita berada di tim yang sama kan? Mungkin kau harus sedikit lebih maju ke depan dan bertukar posisi dengan Marco."

"Apa- apaan sih. Aku menyusun formasi itu dengan serius, tahu. Tadi kan sudah aku jelaskan saat rapat strategi. Tempat yang ideal untuk Marco memang disebelahmu, Jean. Ada- ada saja."

Sifat manismu, Arminku sayang, adalah ini. Kau orang yang sangat serius. Jika menyangkut pekerjaan kami sebagai Pasukan Penyelidik; terutama masalah strategi, kau sangat dapat diandalkan. Kau akan menganggapi apapun yang berkaitan dengan ini secara serius. Saat aku bercanda tentang hal seperti ini, kau pasti akan memulai penjelasan panjang mendetilnya dengan wajah berapi- api (dan itu terlihat sangat manis).

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga akan melakukan tugas ini dengan benar," ucapku.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat baik- baik hal itu, ketua."

"Baik, baik."

Kau tahu, Armin? Jika sekarang aku teringat kembali akan hari itu, aku merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Mengapa aku tidak memberikan cincin itu padamu saat itu juga? Mengapa aku malah menepis rasa ketakutanku yang tak beralasan? Mengapa aku malah bercanda tentang hal sepenting itu? Mengapa aku tidak menuruti kata- katamu hari itu?

Jika saja aku mematri ucapanmu hari itu, mungkin keadaan tidak akan menjadi seperti saat ini.

* * *

Ekspedisi keesokan harinya bukannya membuahkan hasil, Pasukan Penyelidik malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang sangat tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Alih- alih membawa pulang seekor titan untuk diteliti, kami dipaksa menelan rasa pahit karena banyaknya korban jiwa tanpa menghasilkan apapun. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang ketua. Aku tidak dapat melindungi anggota- anggotaku. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku melihat bagaimana puluhan kadet yang menyongsong pagi dengan wajah penuh harapan harus menghadapi takdir mengerikan; menjadi makanan bagi makhluk abnormal itu. Beberapa kadet lainnya memang berhasil kuselamatkan, tetapi jumlah para prajurit yang berangkat dibandingkan dengan mereka yang berhasil kembali berkurang sangat drastis. Saat itu aku benar- benar merasakan yang namanya kehilangan semangat juang, kehilangan semangat hidup sehingga seluruh tubuhku menjadi terasa sangat lemah. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sakit saat aku terjatuh dari kudaku, membuat semua kadet yang berada di sekitarku terkejut dan panik, tetapi tidak ada yang mampu bergerak untuk sekedar menghampiriku. Aku dapat melihat sosok si naïf Eren dan gadis cantik yang selalu menemaninya, Mikasa memacu kudanya kearahku yang kini terbaring di hadapan titan tanpa perlawanan. Dan kejadian selanjutnya terjadi secepat kilat; seekor kuda dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari kearahku dan dengan sigap mengambil posisi di depanku. Entah siapa orang bodoh yang mau repot- repot melakukannya untukku… Tunggu.

Orang bodoh? Harusnya aku mengetahuinya.

Sosok yang memunggungiku saat itu, aku berharap bukan satu orang itu. Betapa sungguh- sungguhnya aku memohon pada Tuhan kala itu. Kumohon, saat ia membalikkan badan, jangan biarkan aku melihat wajah indahnya. Rambut blonde berkilauan yang sama indahnya seperti hari kemarin, bahu kecil dan tangan kurus itu… Ia pun menghadap kearahku dan menatap dengan irisnya yang indah, hanya saja kali ini matanya mengguratkan pilu yang menusuk hatiku. Seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, ia tersenyum penuh ketulusan.

Tidak.

"Maafkan aku ya."

Tidak. Hentikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jean Kirstein."

Hentikan.

Tangan besar itu menepis sang malaikat beserta kudanya dengan kasar, membuatnya melayang tinggi di angkasa dan menghantam tanah dengan keras di detik berikutnya. Malaikat yang telah memberi makna setiap detik episode hidupku itu kini tersangkut didalam sebuah belukar, masih tersenyum walaupun dihiasi cairan merah disana- sini.

"ARMIN!"

* * *

Sulit dipercaya bahwa setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, kau masih diberi Tuhan kesempatan untuk hidup, Arminku sayang. Tahukah kau, saat Komandan Erwin memberitahu padaku bahwa engkau belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan dunia ini? Aku begitu bahagia. Tetapi sungguh, aku sangat malu jika harus kembali bertemu denganmu. Setelah kejadian itu, aku mengalami shock berat dan tidak sadarkan diri seharian penuh (aku sungguh seorang pecundang). Hari- hari yang kujalani keesokan harinya pun terasa sangat kelabu. Sempat beberapa kali aku berpikir untuk menyusulmu, tetapi aku bukan seorang pemberani yang dengan mudahnya membuang hidupku. Kau mungkin akan melihat aku yang sangat nista; dengan aura suram mengelilingiku. Seorang ketua yang gagal menyelamatkan kelompoknya, bahkan gagal menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kau pikir aku masih bisa menghadapimu dengan sosok menggelikan begini?

Pada hari dimana Komandan Erwin memperbolehkanku melihatmu setelah sekian lama, ia berkata sesuatu yang membuatku merasa sangat tertekan.

 _Setelah bertemu dengannya, tolong jangan kembali menyalahkan dirimu atas semua hal yang terjadi. Lelaki ini sangat beruntung karena masih bisa kembali, jangan memperburuk kondisi mentalmu dan dia._

Yah, ini memang salahku. Aku bukan seenaknya menyalahkan diri. Mendadak aku merasa sangat takut. Timbul keraguan untuk menemui malaikatku; yang sayapnya telah dirobek paksa oleh seorang iblis yang berlagak melindunginya.

Begitu aku masuk kedalam kamarmu, kau tahu, Armin? Aku langsung berlutut dan menangis tersedu melihat sosokmu. Apakah ini nyata? Apakah ini bukan proyeksi dari batinku yang telah putus asa? Kau; dengan senyummu yang rupawan seperti biasa, menyambutku dalam diam. Kuhampiri sosokmu yang tengah terduduk manis di sebuah kursi beroda, dan kusentuh tanganmu yang lebih pucat dari biasanya, lalu telapak tangan ini berpindah menangkup wajahmu. Kutatap nanar engkau yang tetap tersenyum, dengan mata yang menatap lurus entah kemana.

"Sentu…han ini… je..an?" kau mengucap namaku dengan susah payah, dengan suaramu yang kini terdengar lebih serak. Aku mengangguk tanpa memedulikan bulir air mata yang membanjiri mataku.

"I…ni… be… nar… j… jean?"

Aku kembali mengangguk, tetapi kau tidak merespon. Akhirnya aku menyadarinya. Kau kehilangan penglihatanmu. Kemampuan bicaramu pun berkurang. Kau bahkan kehilangan fungsi alat gerakmu. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku karena berpikir bahwa akulah orang yang paling menderita dalam insiden ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari penderitaan sosok tanpa dosa di depanku ini. Kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, dan kubisikkan jawabanku pelan.

"Ya, ini aku, Armin… Ini Jean…" ucapku, masih terisak, "Maafkan aku."

Kau menggerakkan tanganmu perlahan. Beberapa perawat mendekatinya, memberi komando agar kau tidak memaksakan diri. Tetapi seperti yang aku duga, kau tidak mematuhi mereka, Armin. Aku juga masih dapat mengingatnya, saat kau menyentuh wajahku lembut (kau tahu, pada awalnya yang kau pegang itu dahiku loh, bukan pipiku). Saat itu kau mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku semakin menyadari, betapa mulianya dirimu. Betapa hancurnya hidupku jika tidak bersamamu. Betapa aku tak bisa dengan yang lain, selain dirimu. Betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu.

"Bu…kan… sa…lah…jean…" tuturmu dengan penuh susah payah. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matamu, tetapi kau masih saja tersenyum padaku, "Jean…pri..a…yang…he…bat…"

Setelah itu, aku telah memikirkan banyak hal tentang kita berdua. Aku mulai bekerja serabutan di sela- sela kesibukanku, mengumpulkan semua uang tabunganku, dan membeli sebuah rumah kecil di wilayah yang cukup aman dari jangkauan titan. Aku tahu kalau kau telah kehilangan satu- satunya keluarga yaitu kakek yang sering kau ceritakan kepadaku. Kau juga telah resmi keluar dari Pasukan Penyelidik, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelikan sebuah istana kecil spesial untukmu. Aku juga memutuskan bahwa aku akan tinggal disana bersamamu. Yah, memang tidak mudah berkompromi dengan beberapa orang (sebut saja Komandan Levi dan Erwin atau si bodoh Eren yang setiap detik bertanya tentang keadaanmu), tetapi akhirnya masalah ini telah terselesaikan dengan lancar. Hari saat aku memboyongmu ke istana kecil kita, kau menangis saat menyentuhkan telapak tanganmu di gagang pintu keemasan itu. Kau membombardirku dengan jutaan pertanyaan yang membuatku pusing sendiri. Karena itu pulalah kau mulai bisa berbicara lancar walau tak seperti sedia kala. Aku sangat bahagia melihatmu yang kembali ceria, berbicara tentang dekorasi ini itu, bertanya dengan heboh tentang bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan buku- buku kesukaannya dalam versi huruf Braille, ingin mencoba memberi makan burung yang selalu mampir ke halaman kecil kami untuk sekedar bertengger di tali jemuran… Aku benar- benar merasa hidup kembali saat melihat kebahagiaanmu, kau tahu?

"Jean… kenapa kau… menghabiskan uangmu… demi aku?"

Suatu saat kau bertanya seperti itu, saat kita sedang duduk berdekatan di halaman kecil yang kini sudah dipenuhi tanaman bunga dan herbal seperti yang ada di buku favoritmu. Mendengar pertanyaan klise semacam itu, aku hanya bisa tertawa dan mengelus kepalamu pelan.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu," ucapku sambil menatap wajahmu yang memerah.

"Aku… aku punya… masalah pendengaran sedikit…"

"Dasar, kau bohong ya? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mendengar sesuatu dengan radius yang cukup jauh darimu, tapi kalau sedekat ini tidak bisa… yang benar saja?"

Kukecup pipimu lembut, dan wajahmu pun menghadap kearahku. Sempat kurasakan sakit yang menusuk saat melihat tatapan kosongmu, tetapi saat aku mulai menyalahkan diriku, kembali kau menyejukkan sanubariku.

"Jean… selalu tahu… apapun… tentangku ya…," kau berucap perlahan, "Aku… tidak menyesali… setiap detik hidupku… bersamamu…"

Aku tertegun mendengar pengakuannya. Mengapa… Mengapa kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu tanpa ada rasa benci terhadapku, cintaku? Mengapa kau selalu saja terlihat kuat di depanku? Sedalam apa kau menyimpan segala deritamu hingga aku tak dapat menjangkaunya dengan tanganku?

"Armin Arlert," ucapku mantap. Sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat, "Maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku dalam suka dan duka hingga ajal menjemput?"

Kukeluarkan kotak cincin yang telah lama kulupakan sejak tragedi itu, dan aku memutuskan untuk mempersembahkannya pada hari ini untuk kau, calon pendamping yang sangat aku cintai. Wajahmu terlihat sangat terkejut; sangat manis. Kugenggam tangan kurusmu dan kudekatkan kotak yang telah dibuka itu agar kau dapat memastikan benda apa yang telah kupercayakan padamu. Kembali kau meneteskan air mata, dan anggukan pelanmu pun menjawab sebuah keputusan masa depanku; sama persis dengan jawaban saat pertama kali aku menyatakan perasaanku. Kupasangkan cincin itu di jari manismu, kemudian kubimbing tanganmu untuk menyematkan cincin pasangannya di jari manisku. Kita tertawa beriringan dan kuhapus bulir air mata yang mengalir tak henti- hentinya di pipimu.

"Jean… memangnya… sesama pria… boleh… menikah?"

"Kalau tidak boleh, kita akan jadi pasangan pria pertama untuk meresmikan hukum pernikahan baru di Shiganshina."

"Aku… tidak sabar… menjadi suami… Jean…"

"Hei, hei. Siapa bilang kau suaminya, hah?"

"Haha… jadi istri pun… aku… tidak keberatan… asalkan… bersama Jean-"

Kau tiba- tiba terdiam dan menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku. Rambut indahmu yang tertiup angin sepoi- sepoi tersibak hingga sebagian dari helaian itu mengenai wajahku.

"Kau kenapa, Armin?"

"Hanya… sedikit… pusing…"

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak membaca buku. Ayo kuantar ke kamar tidur," ucapku sambil menggendong Armin yang kini tertidur dengan lelap dalam dekapanku.

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan kami tinggal bersama, dan aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Armin juga sudah bicara dengan lancar. Hari ini, seperti biasa kami sarapan pagi bersama sebelum aku berangkat kerja.

"Jean," kau memanggilku sambil memegangi sebuah mug yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat berat saat kau memegangnya, "Jangan lupa minum air."

Aku yang sedang mengunyah roti pun sontak terkejut dan dengan sigap mengambil mug itu dari tanganmu. Dasar Arminku, sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu menyiapkan keperluanku. Tapi masih saja kau melakukannya. Saat aku mengomelimu tentang hal- hal semacam itu, kau pasti akan membela diri dengan berkata, 'jangan menyerobot tugas istrimu, Jean' (yang sukses membuatku merasa malu saat menatapmu, dasar kau kurcaci manisku). Hari ini pun hal yang sama terulang kembali, dan aku hanya bisa berkata 'lain kali lakukan pekerjaan ringan saja' yang dibalas anggukan mantap olehmu. Setelah mencuci piring bersama (yang tentu saja akan diam- diam kau lakukan sendiri saat aku pergi bekerja), aku pun mengenakan seragam Pasukan Penyelidik yang akhirnya sudah berani kusentuh tanpa teringat apapun. Armin hanya memandang dari belakang, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Jean keren sekali," ujarmu polos, "Aku jadi ingin terus berdampingan dengan Jean walaupun sudah meninggal sekalipun."

"Darimana kau mempelajari kata- kata itu?" sergahku kesal karena dia menyinggung kata- kata yang sama sekali tidak lucu di telingaku, "Hentikan."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku ingin dimakamkan berdampingan denganmu, Jean. Salahkah?"

Aku berbalik menatapmu, Arminku; yang sedang memandangku sayu. Kini aku sudah tidak terganggu dengan tatapan mata kosongmu yang menyayat, tetapi aku masih merasa begitu sedih; terutama saat mendengarmu menyampaikan keinginan dengan nada memelas seperti tadi. Aku pun berjalan mendekat dan bersimpuh didepanmu. Kupegang erat kedua tangan itu dan kutautkan jemariku di sela jemari mungilmu.

"Akan lebih baik jika saat ajal tiba, ia menjemput kita berdua bersamaan. Iya kan?" ucapku, yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehmu; dengan bulir air yang terkumpul di ujung matamu, "Karena aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sendirian itu tidak enak."

"Maafkan aku yang pernah meninggalkanmu, Jean," isak tangismu mulai pecah. Rasanya aku tidak kuat menatap pemandangan di depan mataku, "Aku juga… Sampai nanti pun ingin bersama denganmu."

"Tidak, aku yang harus meminta ribuan maaf padamu, Armin Arlert."

Atmosfir pagi ini terasa sangat berat. Betapa beratnya aku melepas pelukanmu, Armin. Betapa sulitnya aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan di seberang pintu, dan berjalan keluar dari istana kecil kita. Tetapi hari ini pun aku harus berjuang keras untuk menghidupi seorang pria yang sangat aku cintai, yang telah tuhan bawa kembali padaku dengan keajaibanNya. Aku pun mulai memacu kudaku keluar tembok dan mencoba menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku untuk sementara. Ekspedisi kali ini berjalan cukup lancar. Tetapi detik terakhir disaat kami telah menangkap satu titan untuk dibawa pulang, makhluk mengerikan itu mulai berteriak keras dan memanggil kawanan yang entah darimana datangnya. Kali ini aku berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa titan dan membimbing rekan satu formasiku untuk menjauhi titan. Tetapi saat aku menoleh ke belakang, alangkah terkejutnya aku menemukan 2 kadet yang kehilangan kudanya; sedang berlari dari titan yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Aku tak bisa tinggal diam.

"Connie, Sasha, kau bawa anggota formasi kita ke arah tembok sekarang."

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana Jean!" pekik Connie dengan air muka khawatir, "Hei! Kenapa kau memutar arah kudamu!"

"JEAN!" teriakan Komandan Erwin menggema di udara, tetapi tidak sedikitpun kuputuskan untuk mundur, "KEMBALI KE FORMASI!"

Kupacu kudaku lebih cepat menuju 2 kadet yang kini telah terkulai tak berdaya. Seorang kadet yang kukenali; Eren sedang menopang seorang kadet yang tak aku kenali. Ah, mungkin ini juga yang kau rasakan saat kau memutuskan untuk menolongku, Armin. Kudaku berlari ke depan mereka. Kucoba mengulurkan tangan, tetapi detik- detik setelah itu… Aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Seperti dihimpit oleh dinding berduri, tubuhku terasa sakit dan remuk hingga ke tulang. Suara- suara gaduh yang terdengar perlahan semakin sayup, dan aku tak bisa memfokuskan pandanganku.

Sudah tiba akhirnya, ya?

Armin Arlert, istriku tersayang. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang mungkin tidak akan mampu memenuhi janji- janjiku. Maafkan suami yang tak dapat menjadi pelindungmu. Sampai nanti pun… Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu.


	2. Chapter 2: Dear Jean Kirstein

"Armin, aku menyukaimu."

Sore itu aku benar- benar merasa sangat terkejut. Sejujurnya aku sangat mengingat dirimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tipikal pria yang sangat kasar dan pemarah, juga tidak berpikir panjang. Saat kau berseteru dengan Eren di jam makan malam, aku benar- benar sangat ketakutan, walaupun akhirnya Mikasa dapat menghentikan Eren yang sulit ditenangkan jika dia naik pitam. Walaupun kau terlihat mengerikan, entah kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu hingga buku favoritku pun tak bisa meredam rasa penasaranku terhadapmu. Siapa lelaki itu? Yang sebenarnya terlihat cukup tenang saat berlatih penguasaan 3DMG, atau membuatku susah payah menahan tawa saat kau dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh teman _sparing_ mu. Walaupun hingga saat ini pun aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapamu, tetapi kau mulai sering mengajakku bicara; bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tetapi hal yang terjadi hari ini merupakan hal yang benar- benar jauh diluar perkiraanku.

"Jean?" aku menatapnya penuh keraguan. Dapat kurasakan hawa panas menyergap wajahku. Tenang, Armin. Kau hanya salah dengar, "Aku… Sepertinya aku salah dengar…"

"Tidak, Armin. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."

Ya Tuhan. Ini bukan imajinasiku. Ia benar- benar berkata seperti itu. Bahwa dia menyukaiku. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang yang aku sukai menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Buku yang sedari tadi kupegang untuk mengalihkan perhatian (agar mata ini tidak selalu memandang sosokmu) seakan menambah berat sendiri dengan seenaknya, hingga aku tak dapat menahannya lagi hingga buku itu terjatuh ke tanah berpasir.

Hening.

Bagaimana aku harus menjawab? Apa kau serius menyukaiku yang lemah, jelek dan tidak bisa diandalkan ini? Kutatap wajahnya yang tertunduk. Tangannya bergegar tidak karuan, sungguh sangat manis. Sangat terlihat bahwa kau juga sangat gugup; aku pikir pria yang selalu terlihat gentar sepertimu tidak akan pernah gugup karena seorang pria. Ya, cukup aneh kan? Aku pria, kau pria, dan aku menyukaimu. Karena itulah aku merahasiakan hal ini dari semua orang termasuk Eren dan Mikasa. Sekali lagi kulayangkan pandanganku kearah kau, pria yang kukagumi. Sosokmu yang begitu rupawan, dengan sedikit kelemahan seperti ini membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Ke… Kenapa? Aku ini lemah. Tidak seperti Eren dan yang lainnya, saat melihat titan di depan wajahku saja… Rasanya aku sudah mau pingsan."

Ah… Sudahlah, jangan begitu berharap, Armin. Dia pasti hanya mengusiliku.

"Padahal… Padahal Jean adalah orang yang hebat… Tidak sepertiku, kau adalah seorang yang kuat. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa termangu dan membaca- baca buku… Aku tak pantas bersamamu."

Kau menatapku tajam. Tanpa sadar, seluruh tubuhku bergidik dibuatnya. Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kata- kataku? Itu semua benar. Aku yang lemah ini tidak pantas bila disandingkan dengan pria sehebat kau, Jean. Walaupun kau mudah sekali membuat kesal orang di sekitarmu, jika kau dihadapkan dengan masalah yang berkaitan dengan rekanmu, aku yakin, kaulah orang pertama yang akan menghapuskan kesusahan itu. Sama seperti kau yang menghancurkan kerasnya dinding hatiku saat ini. Kalimat yang dia lontarkan setelahnya adalah hal yang mungkin akan menjadi hal yang paling membuatku terkejut sepanjang hidupku.

"Tidak. Banyak keindahan dalam dirimu, Armin. Kau hanya terlalu pesimis. Bahkan lemah atau uh, apalah… Kau sebenarnya tidak lemah! Aku tahu… Aku tahu itu. Memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik berarti kau berhasil melawan ketakutanmu. Tidak sepertiku yang dari awal sudah sangat egois dan memilih untuk menjadi Polisi Militer… Kau… Mungkin kekuatan fisikmu memang tidak seberapa, tapi hatimu sangat kuat…"

Sejujurnya aku benar- benar sangat tersentuh akan kata- kata tulusmu, Jeanku tersayang. Kau tahu, tanpa kusadari bulir air mata yang entah darimana asalnya meluncur deras dari kedua mataku. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan begitu banyak kebaikan tentangku (selain Eren dan Mikasa tentunya), dan saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengerti sesuatu yang bahkan tidak aku sadari… Aku pun merasa sangat beruntung dapat dicintai oleh pria berhati lembut sepertimu. Dua tangan kecil milikku ini, apakah aku bisa melindungimu dengan ini? Aku menutup wajahku yang pasti terlihat sangat bodoh karena air mata yang berlinang, tetapi kau memegang tanganku erat. Tanganmu sangat besar, terasa hangat, kuat, dan aku sangat menyukainya. Kuberanikan diri untuk menyingkirkan tangan ini, dan sesaat setelah aku menganggukkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk menerima kebaikanmu, kau mendekapku cepat dengan tubuh kokohmu. Saat itu, kau membisikkan kata- kata yang membuatku merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"Terimakasih telah menerimaku, Armin. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

* * *

"Jean. Kau tahu, walaupun pergi keluar tembok dan meneliti titan secara langsung adalah hal yang cukup mengerikan, tapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa bergabung dengan Pasukan Penyelidik."

Yah, pada awalnya aku memang sempat menyesali keputusanku untuk bergabung dalam pasukan penyelidik. Tapi tahukah kau, apa yang membuatku masih dapat berdiri tegak dengan bangga di senja hari ini? Dirimu, Jean.

"Benarkah? Aku juga," kau seperti biasa; tersenyum manis dan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan tulus. Hari itu aku merasa sangat lelah karena latihan yang sangat berat. Komandan Erwin dan Hanji sempat memanggilku sebentar untuk menyusun rencana ekspedisi esok hari sesaat sebelum latihan berakhir, dan otakku pun ikut kelelahan karenanya. Tetapi selain itu ada hal yang lebih penting, yaitu peringatan satu tahun aku menjalin hubungan denganmu, Jean. Rasanya setahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat bagiku. Kita berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan maneuver 3D dan entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir. Aku ingin sekali memegang tangan lelaki disampingku ini. Ingin sekali; tetapi aku sangat malu sampai tidak mampu untuk melihat kearahmu. Kurasakan sebuah tangan kokoh yang menggenggam tanganku lembut, tetapi dengan cepat aku menepisnya. Tidak. Jangan disini.

"Armin?"

Aku tidak mampu melihat wajahmu. Sungguh, aku meminta maaf, Jean. Bukannya aku tidak ingin bermesraan denganmu. Sejak pertama kali kita menjalin hubungan, kaulah yang selalu membanjiriku dengan cinta kasih. Kaulah yang selalu menjadi penopang dan motivasi hidupku. Kaulah yang selalu muncul di pikiranku saat aku membuka mataku. Terlebih saat kau meninggalkan bunga di depan kamarku, atau tiba- tiba menggenggam tanganku; kau seperti mengerti apapun yang kuinginkan tanpa harus kuucap dalam kata. Sesungguhnya, Jean cintaku, aku merasa bahwa tak pernah sekalipun aku menjadi pelipur laramu. Tak pernah sekalipun aku mencoba memahami dalamnya samudera kehidupanmu. Karena aku adalah seorang pengecut kecil yang tak bisa menjadi ksatria seorang pangeran rupawan seperti dirimu. Kuberanikan diri untuk menatapmu, dan aku pun mulai membulatkan tekad. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, kugenggam tangan yang selama ini menjadi sandaran jiwaku.

"Maaf Jean. Aku tak ingin kau malu karena mengencaniku. Dan kejutan- kejutan itu… Terimakasih, aku sangat bahagia. Aku… jadi sangat mencintai Jean…"

"E- eh?" kau balik bertanya dengan gugup. Aku sangat, sangat menyukai dirimu yang polos seperti itu.

"A- aaaaa… Maafkan aku! Karena aku sudah lebih dari menyukai Jean, jadi, jadi… Mungkin sekarang ini aku sangat mencintaimu- be- begitu…"

Sebenarnya jika saat ini bisa kembali ke asrama dengan segera, aku tentu saja akan memilih pulang dan menenangkan diri sambil membaca buku favoritku. Tapi saat melihatmu yang tiba- tiba saja tertawa lepas, kepenatan yang sejak pagi kurasakan mendadak sirna. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia menertawakanku dan beribu pasang mata menatap dengan curiga, melihat sosokmu yang penuh keceriaan ini saja sudah membuatku bersyukur telah hidup sedikit lebih lama.

"Ja- jangan tertawa dong," aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu karena kata- kata yang tidak biasa aku ucapkan. Huh, dasar Jean!

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, Armin. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan. Ingin rasanya kutepis tangan itu (karena sepertinya memang banyak orang yang memerhatikan kami), tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku dan memegang tangannya.

"Jean, kau tidak malu menjadi kekasihku?"

Kau terdiam memandangku.

"Kenapa harus malu, Armin?"

"Kita sama- sama pria… Terlebih lagi, aku ini…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah sensasi tak biasa kurasakan di bibirku. Aku sempat khawatir dan baru menyadari bahwa lingkungan di sekitar kami telah sepi; hanya ada kita berdua. Serangan terburu- buru itu bagaikan kejutan listrik, membuatku terpaku dalam diam bahkan membuatku lupa tentang apa yang sebelumnya kukatakan padamu, sayangku. Tetapi ciuman panas itu terhenti; karena kecerobohanmu yang terlalu agresif dan membuat gigi kita saling terbentur. Jika dalam keadaan normal, mungkin sekarang akulah yang akan menertawakanmu. Kau sangat payah dalam hal berciuman, Jean. Rasanya ingin sekali aku tergelak dihadapanmu, tetapi kuurungkan niatku untuk mendengar apa yang akan kau ucapkan setelah ini.

"Kau lebih berharga dari apa yang kau kira, Armin. Berhenti menjelek- jelekkan dirimu. Bahkan kekurangan yang kau sebut itu merupakan kelebihan di mataku, jadi tolong hentikan…"

Mengapa, Jean? Padaku yang tak ada apa- apanya, mengapa…

"Ma- maafkan aku, Armin! Ta- tadi itu pertama kalinya aku melakukannya, jadi maafkan aku kalau tadi gigi kita-"

Bukan, Jean. Bukan karena itu. Aku kembali tersanjung dan dimanjakan oleh kebaikanmu. Aku harus membalasmu, apapun caranya. Kuberanikan diri mendekat ke wajahmu. Akan kuajarkan bagaimana cara mencium yang benar, ingat ini baik- baik ya, sayangku yang ceroboh. Cukup lama kami menautkan bibir hingga melupakan waktu, melupakan dunia yang mengerikan ini untuk sementara. Entah darimana keberanian yang aku dapatkan untuk menatap irismu lekat seperti saat ini, dan saat melihat wajah indahmu, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat khawatir. Khawatir akan kehilanganmu. Kemudian kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku. Kau memandangku terkejut. Kau kira aku tidak bisa seperti ini, sayang?

"Jean, aku mencintaimu."

Sejenak kau terdiam, wajah rupawanmu yang terkesan sangat kuat diliputi semburat merah; dan mungkin wajahku juga. Kita tetap berpelukan dan berbagi kehangatan dibawah mentari senja dan hawa dingin kota dalam tembok ini. Saat mata kita saling bertatapan, dan jemari ini saling bertautan, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Pada awalnya kau terlihat terkejut, tetapi akhirnya kau ikut tertawa renyah.

"Selamat ya, ketua sub kelompok 2."

"Hah, kau membicarakan formasi pasukan untuk besok ya?" ia bertanya sambil bercanda, "Kita berada di tim yang sama kan? Mungkin kau harus sedikit lebih maju ke depan dan bertukar posisi dengan Marco."

"Apa- apaan sih. Aku menyusun formasi itu dengan serius, tahu. Tadi kan sudah aku jelaskan saat rapat strategi. Tempat yang ideal untuk Marco memang disebelahmu, Jean. Ada- ada saja."

Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali mewujudkan candaanmu itu. Aku yang lemah ini selalu mencari sosokmu, walaupun dalam ekspedisi sekalipun. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa berdiri sejajar denganmu, sayang. Saat aku mendengar candaanmu, terkadang aku takut. Apakah kau memang bercanda atau sebaliknya; kau serius. Aku sangat takut jika datang hari saat kau akan meninggalkanku dan berjalan dengan seseorang yang lebih hebat dariku.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga akan melakukan tugas ini dengan benar," ucapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ingat baik- baik hal itu, ketua."

"Baik, baik."

Kau tahu, Jean? Jika sekarang aku teringat kembali akan hari itu, aku berharap hari esok tidak akan pernah datang. Bukan karena hal pahit yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi karena sejak hari itu, aku tak bisa merasakan Jean yang sebahagia hari ini. Tekadku untuk lebih kuat darimu mungkin memang tidak pernah mungkin terjadi.

Jika saja aku adalah seseorang yang lebih tangguh, mungkin keadaan tidak akan menjadi seperti saat ini.

* * *

Ekspedisi keesokan harinya adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi umat manusia. Rencana yang sudah berkali- kali kupikirkan dengan matang hancur berantakan hanya karena keterlambatan kami mengevakuasi seekor titan. Aku merasa gagal sebagai ahli strategi. Tak henti- hentinya terngiang dalam otakku deretan kepercayaan yang telah kudapat; yang telah kuhancurkan harapannya. Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk sekedar pulang kedalam tembok dan menatap keluarga para kadet yang pada akhirnya hanya menjadi korban dari ketidakmatangan strategiku. Rasanya ingin kubuang jauh- jauh nyawa ini, tetapi kembali ku teringat tekadku semalam. Aku masih punya satu tugas. Aku harus melindungimu yang telah banyak berkorban untukku, Jean sayang. Sambil terus memacu kudaku kearah tembok sesuai dengan perintah Komandan Erwin, aku mencari- cari sosokmu diantara kuda- kuda yang berderap salip menyalip. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya diriku saat mendengar teriakan para kadet dibelakangku. Kuputar balik kudaku, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu; yang terlihat lemah tak berdaya terkulai di tanah berpasir. Dengan jarak titan yang sudah sangat dekat denganmu, sangat mustahil untuk melarikan diri. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Kupacu kudaku dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah titan itu. Tunggulah, Jeanku sayang. Bertahanlah. Kumohon, Tuhan. Buatlah aku sampai tepat pada waktunya.

Akhirnya aku berdiri memunggungimu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tenggelam dalam lemahku, aku mampu berdiri. Aku mampu merangkak keluar dari ketakutan tak berujung ini untuk menjadi perisaimu. Hei, Jean, pria yang kucintai. Apakah aku sudah cukup keren untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Apakah aku sudah dapat membuatmu merasa dicintai? Kupalingkan wajahku kearahmu yang menatapku nanar tanpa suara, seolah menyuruhku untuk pergi. Tapi aku tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku tidak akan lari lagi, sayang. Tidak akan.

"Maafkan aku ya."

Air mata mulai mengalir dari pelupuknya; mungkin dari pelupukku juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jean Kirstein."

Tuhan.

Apakah waktuku hanya sampai disini?

* * *

Aku tersadar dari tidur yang cukup panjang. Sungguh sangat tidak terduga. Kau tahu, Jean? Hal pertama yang kucari saat siuman adalah dirimu. Tapi saat itu tak ada yang dapat kutemukan selain kegelapan tak berujung. Apa ini? Apa mataku ditutupi sesuatu? Jean, dimana dirimu? Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku, tetapi ia mangkir dari tugasnya; dan menjadi kaku bagaikan batu. Ingin kugerakkan kakiku, tapi aku juga tak dapat merasakan apapun dibawah sana. Disini juga sangat hening, hanya ada suara tit-tit-tit; suara stagnan yang bergema dan membuatku takut. Saat itulah aku mendengar bisikan suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Kadet Armin Arlert, kau bisa mendengarku?" ucapnya di telingaku, "Bisa mengenaliku?"

Komandan Erwin.

"O…a…a…e…i…"

Komandan Erwin!

"O…a..a…"

"Kadet Armin Arlert, jangan memaksakan diri."

Memaksakan diri? Memaksakan diri apanya? Kenapa disini gelap sekali, Komandan Erwin? Ini dimana? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucap sepatah katapun? Kemana Jean?

"Dengarkan aku," ucap Komandan Erwin setelah menghela nafasnya berat. Aku merasakan hal yang sangat tidak baik, "Kau, Kadet Armin Arlert, selamat secara ajaib dari serangan titan beberapa minggu lalu. Tetapi kau menderita malfungsi organ yang sangat fatal, meliputi nyaris lumpuhnya kelima panca inderamu dan beberapa organ dalam. Maafkan aku, hidupmu tidak akan lama setelah ini. Kau akan aku berhentikan dari Pasukan Penyelidik secara terhormat dan dapat menghabiskan sisa hidupmu untuk menjalani rehabilitasi di pusat kesehatan ini."

Ah, begitu ya… Pantas saja semua ini terasa sangat aneh.

"Sebenarnya Kadet Jean Kirstein sangat terpukul karena kejadian ini. Aku sudah mengizinkannya untuk bertemu denganmu beberapa minggu kemudian. Kau juga pasti sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan? Aku akan mengusahakan jadwal pertemuan kalian, jadi kau harus berjuang keras dengan rehabilitasimu," ucap Komandan Erwin yang suaranya makin memudar diiringi dengan langkah kaki yang kian menjauh.

Yang pertama kalinya aku lakukan setelah mendengar kabar itu adalah menangis. Ya Tuhan, aku benar- benar bersyukur karena kau masih hidup, Jean. Apakah kau baik- baik saja? Aku yakin kau yang selalu menjadi penyelamatku pasti akan baik- baik saja. Aku benar- benar bahagia; tubuh kecil dan jiwa rapuh sepertiku ini akhirnya dapat menjadi pelindungmu. Walaupun harus menghabiskan hidupku dalam gelap sekalipun, jika itu untukmu, apapun akan kulakukan, sayang. Dengan sisa hidupku ini, aku akan mencoba untuk terus membahagiakanmu; seperti yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku.

Hari pertemuan itu pun datang dengan cepat. Aku benar- benar sangat menunggu- nunggu hari ini. Tetapi saat suara pintu berderit tertangkap oleh telingaku, mendadak aku merasa sangat takut. Bagaimana jika setelah ini kau tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana jika setelah ini kau berpura- pura buta, memalingkan wajahmu dariku yang telah menjadi makhluk nista yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku terus mendengarkan langkah yang kian mendekat dengan harap- harap cemas. Sungguh, Jean, saat itu yang ingin kudengar hanya suaramu. Suara bahagiamu. Bukan suara tangisan ini yang ingin kudengar. Rasanya tak dapat kutahan air yang terbendung di pelupuk mataku, tapi di saat seperti ini aku tak ingin meneteskan air mata barang sedikitpun. Aku tahu, sekarang ini kau pasti sedang mengutuk dirimu sendiri, kan? Kau sedang menyesali hari itu kan? Kau merasa bersalah hingga tak mampu berkata apapun, kan? Maka disinilah aku, mempersembahkan senyuman terindah untuk sekedar mengobati gores luka di batinmu. Dapat kurasakan sentuhan tanganmu yang lebih dingin dari biasanya, kemudian berpindah ke wajahku. Ah, betapa aku merindukan sentuhanmu, cintaku. Andai saja aku tahu, kearah mana aku harus melayangkan tatapanku. Karena disini begitu gelap, walau dapat kurasakan cahaya terpancar dari dirimu.

"Sentu…han ini… je..an?"

Ah, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyebut namamu dengan benar seperti sedia kala.

"I…ni… be… nar… j… jean?"

Ia terdiam sebentar menahan isakannya.

"Ya, ini aku, Armin… Ini Jean…" bisiknya lembut di telingaku, "Maafkan aku."

Aku tak kuasa. Tak kuasa mengetahui bahwa kau telah begitu terpuruk. Kuputuskan untuk menggerakan tanganku sedikit (saatnya untuk mengetes hasil terapiku selama ini). Beberapa perawat menyuruhku untuk berhenti melakukannya, tapi mereka salah jika mengira bahwa aku akan mendengarkan mereka. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kupegang pertama kalinya; karena kontur yang begitu halus disana, kemudian ada rambut- rambut kecil… Hahaha, rupanya dahimu. Aku masih harus mengenal struktur wajahmu sedikit lebih keras ya? Saat itu menyadari, saat aku akhirnya dipertemukan lagi denganmu; tak dapat kubayangkan betapa hancurnya hidupku jika tidak bersamamu. Betapa aku tak bisa dengan yang lain, selain dirimu. Betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu denganmu.

"Bu…kan… sa…lah…jean…" ucapku dengan susah payah, "Jean…pri..a…yang…he…bat…"

* * *

Setelah itu, entah mengapa kehidupanku menjadi sedikit lebih mudah. Komandan Erwin selalu datang beberapa hari sekali untuk mengecek perkembanganku (karena itu, kini Komandan Levi dan Hanji juga jadi sering mengunjungiku). Aku pun semakin giat melakukan rehabilitasi berupa terapi dan semacamnya; hanya untuk kembali bertemu denganmu di usiaku yang sudah tidak lama ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, fungsi panca inderaku meliputi tangan dan mulut sudah berangsur pulih (walaupun tidak persis seperti sedia kala, tapi sekarang memegang sendok selama beberapa menit pun sudah menjadi sebuah kebanggaan bagiku). Aku resmi berhenti dari Pasukan Penyelidik, jadi mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu di pusat kesehatan. Tetapi tiba- tiba Komandan Erwin mengatakan bahwa kau mengajakku tinggal bersama di sebuah rumah yang kau beli dengan hasil keringatmu sendiri, dan Komandan Levi pun telah memberikan izin untuk kita. Betapa bahagianya aku hari itu, cintaku; saat kau dengan bangganya menggendongku ke istana kebahagiaan kita, bercerita tentang bagaimana kau dengan susah payah mengejar Eren dan menanyakan informasi tentang buku- buku favoritku, kau yang dengan percaya dirinya memainkan musik sumbang untukku, dan betapa lembutnya sentuhan tanganmu di pucuk kepalaku… Aku benar- benar merasa hidup kembali saat merasakan kebahagiaanmu, kau tahu?

"Jean… kenapa kau… menghabiskan uangmu… demi aku?"

Suatu saat aku bertanya, saat kita sedang duduk berdekatan di halaman kecil yang kau dekorasi dengan bunga- bunga di buku favoritku. Bahkan saat aku tak mampu melihatnya pun, kau masih melakukan itu, ya? Penciumanku ini bisa mengenali bau bunga, tahu. Dasar romantis.

"Hahahaha!" kau tertawa renyah sambil mengelus kepalaku, "Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu."

Ah, kamu. Selalu membuatku sangat bahagia hingga aku lupa diri, "Aku… aku punya… masalah pendengaran sedikit…"

"Dasar, kau bohong ya? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mendengar sesuatu dengan radius yang cukup jauh darimu, tapi kalau sedekat ini tidak bisa… yang benar saja?"

Dan kembali aku merasakan kecupan lembut di pipiku, sangat menyayatku ketika menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa menatapnya dengan benar, tak bisa memberinya kebahagiaan seutuhnya. Tapi aku tahu ia berpikiran sama, dan aku tersenyum; entah melihat kearah mana. Kau tahu bahwa senyum ini kupersembahkan padamu kan, cintaku?

"Jean… selalu tahu… apapun… tentangku ya… Aku… tidak menyesali… setiap detik hidupku… bersamamu…"

"Armin Arlert," ucapmu tiba- tiba, "Maukah kau menjadi teman hidupku dalam suka dan duka hingga ajal menjemput?"

Mengapa… Mengapa kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu tanpa ada rasa jijk terhadapku, sayang? Mengapa kau mempersembahkan hal sepenting ini kepada manusia cacat seperti aku? Dapat kupastikan benda apa yang hendak kau berikan padaku. Ya Tuhan, pria ini benar- benar membuatku merasa sangat beruntung. Kuanggukkan kepalaku, sama persis dengan jawaban saat pertama kali kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku merasakan dinginnya cincin yang merayap perlahan di jariku, kemudian ia membimbing tanganku untuk menyematkan cincin pasangannya di jari manisnya. Saat aku tak bisa menghentikan air mataku ini pun, kau membantuku menyekanya dengan penuh kasih.

"Jean… memangnya… sesama pria… boleh… menikah?"

"Kalau tidak boleh, kita akan jadi pasangan pria pertama untuk meresmikan hukum pernikahan baru di Shiganshina."

"Aku… tidak sabar… menjadi suami… Jean…"

"Hei, hei. Siapa bilang kau suaminya, hah?"

"Haha… jadi istri pun… aku… tidak keberatan… asalkan… bersama Jean-"

Ah… Kenapa justru pada saat ini, kepalaku tidak ingin berkompromi? Rasa sakit yang amat sangat ini membuatku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu kokohmu. Aku begitu khawatir, apa kau saat itu tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan?

"Kau kenapa, Armin?"

"Hanya… sedikit… pusing…"

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak membaca buku. Ayo kuantar ke kamar tidur."

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan kami tinggal bersama, dan inilah hari dimana malaikat mungkin akan menjemputku. Hari ini pun aku melihat sosok priaku yang mengunyah roti dengan penuh semangat. Baiklah, demi detik- detik terakhir bersamamu, aku juga harus bersemangat.

"Jean, jangan lupa minum air."

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat kau tiba- tiba merampas mug yang kupegang dengan susah payah itu. Nada bicaramu berubah, dan aku tahu ini adalah permulaan dari omelanmu tentang 'jangan melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu' (seperti itu apanya? Itu kan memang tugas seorang istri, sayang). Hanya karena segelas mug itulah, kini kau juga ikut membantuku mencuci piring sambil bersungut- sungut. Ah, setelah aku meninggal nanti pun pasti aku akan merindukan omelanmu, Jeanku. Setelah ini kau pun bersiap pergi ke medan perang yang mengerikan itu sekali lagi, tapi aku tak dapat merasakan kegentaran dalam dirimu.

"Jean keren sekali," kuucapkan kata itu sambil menahan air mataku, "Aku jadi ingin terus berdampingan dengan Jean walaupun sudah meninggal sekalipun."

"Darimana kau mempelajari kata- kata itu?" Hah, lagi- lagi nada bicaranya berubah, "Hentikan."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku ingin dimakamkan berdampingan denganmu, Jean. Salahkah?"

Kau kembali terdiam. Salahkah aku menyampaikan keinginan terakhirku? Saat aku sibuk berpikir untuk memohon maafmu, kau menautkan jemarimu di sela jemariku.

"Akan lebih baik jika saat ajal tiba, ia menjemput kita berdua bersamaan. Iya kan?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapannya. Tak dapat kutahan lagi air mata yang telah terbendung sejak tadi, "Karena aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sendirian itu tidak enak."

"Maafkan aku yang pernah meninggalkanmu, Jean," aku terisak. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Setelah ini aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Maafkan aku karena tidak mengerti kesulitan dan kesakitan yang telah dan akan kau hadapi, "Aku juga… Sampai nanti pun ingin bersama denganmu."

"Tidak, aku yang harus meminta ribuan maaf padamu, Armin Arlert."

Atmosfir pagi ini terasa sangat berat. Betapa beratnya aku melepas pelukanmu, Jean. Betapa sulitnya aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dari dalam rumah, dan menutup pintu gerbang istana kecil kita. Tetapi hari ini tugasku telah selesai. Aku hanya harus menunggu siapa yang akan datang padaku terlebih dahulu; kau, Jeanku tersayang, atau ajal yang telah menghantuiku.

Tik, tok, tik, tok.

Waktu terasa sangat lama… Jean sedang apa ya? Mungkin saat ini dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali ke tembok dengan arak - arakan megah. Ingin sekali aku pergi menjemput dan menunggunya di baris depan. Tetapi saat aku berusaha menggerakan kursi roda, kepalaku merasakan sakit tak terkira. Dunia yang gelap kini semakin gelap. Tiba- tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk dengan keras disertai sebuah teriakan yang sudah tidak dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Ingin rasanya aku bangkit untuk membuka pintu, tetapi tubuh ini sudah tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun, dan membuat tubuhku dengan keras menghantam permukaan lantai.

Sudah tiba waktunya, ya?

Jean Kirstein, suamiku tersayang. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat menjadi menyejuk hatimu. Maafkan istrimu yang tidak jujur dan tidak mampu membahagiakan dirimu. Sampai nanti pun… Aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu.

* * *

 **Halo! Author nista yang hobi procras datang lagi hehe. If you wonder why am I decide to update this fic again, jawabannya karena... besok puasa. /kicked**

 **NOPE HAHAHAH JK. Sebenernya sih ku kembali kesini karena ada yang minta dilanjut kemarin. And gdi, Tuhan kembali mempertemukanku dengan doc yang udah berlumut ini di akun DropBox ku so yeah. Alasan kedua, karena dengan tayangnya season 2 anime ini mungkin bisa kembali mengobarkan hype dari fandom yang dulu sempat jadi nomor satuku ehe. Gimana? Ikaga desu ka? /weeb**

 **P.S: Masih ada epilogue setelah ini, buat sum up dua chap yang sudah terpublish. Happy reading!**


	3. Epilogue

Hari ini pun taman pemakaman Distrik Shiganshina terlihat cukup lengang. Seorang lelaki dengan senyum pahitnya meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga di makam sahabatnya.

"Hai, Armin. Sudah setahun sejak kau pergi berpetualang di surga ya," ucap lelaki bernama Eren itu sambil memandang nanar nisan Armin didepannya, "Aku merindukanmu, tahu. Bagaimana di surga? Sudah bisa melihat laut, belum? Kuharap kau bahagia disana."

Eren menghela nafas, kemudian melihat kearah makam yang berada tepat disebelah makam sang sahabat. Ia pun meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang sama dengan yang dia berikan kepada Armin.

"Oi, muka kuda. Terimakasih atas hari itu, ya. Aku sudah memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu, jadi tolong jaga sahabatku baik- baik di surga ya. Awas saja jika aku datang berkunjung dan kau tidak menjaganya," ia tersenyum kecut sambil menatap makam 2 orang rekannya.

Setahun yang lalu, Jean Kirstein meninggal karena menukarkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan 2 kadet di medan ekspedisi; yang mana salah satu dari itu adalah Eren Jaeger. Ia sempat mendengarkan permintaan terakhir dari Jean dan ironisnya, jasadnya yang tersisa hanya bagian atas tubuhnya. Sedangkan Armin ditemukan meninggal dunia di rumahnya beberapa menit setelah Pasukan Penyelidik pulang ke Distrik Shiganshina karena kegagalan fungsi organ dalam akut. Komandan Erwin yang akan memberitahukan tentang kepergian Jean pun tidak sempat mengutarakan tujuannya saat ia melihat kondisi Armin yang hanya sanggup mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya sebelum ia tiada.

"Tapi kalian hebat ya, ikatan kalian berdua sangat kuat sampai- sampai meminta permintaan terakhir yang sama. Hal seperti ini sulit untuk diatur tahu. Semoga kalian bahagia disana," Eren berucap tersendat sambil menahan air matanya, kemudian meninggalkan pemakaman tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 _"Jean."_

 _"Ya, Armin?"_

 _"Sampai nanti pun kita akan selalu bersama kan?"_

 _"Ya, sampai nanti pun kita akan selalu bersama."_

 **END.**

* * *

 **Halo semuanya! Dengan terbitnya chapter ini, artinya fic ini udah selesai ehe ehe. Semoga setelah baca ini, kalian bisa jadi lebih cinta sama Armin, Jean atau mungkin OTP ini? /shot  
**

 **I will probably write again, but I'm gonna aim for my own orific. Tapi ga menutup kemungkinan main- main ke fandom (now that I put Boku no Hero Academia as my main fandom, mungkin bakalan main kesini juga). Selamat menyambut bulan Ramadhan bagi umat Islam, jangan baca omoh dulu- /y  
**

 **Last but (I hope) not least, mohon maaf apabila terdapat kekurangan seperti typo, plothole, OOC, atau apapun itulah karena kesempurnaan hanya di tangan Tuhan dan kesempurnaan AoT ada di tangan Hajime Isayama /IYAIN/ See you on my next story, semoga!**


End file.
